


Home

by DC (UnknownUnseenUnheard), UnknownUnseenUnheard



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Conner Kent centric, Kon-el centric, M/M, No Beta, So does Bart, Superboy needs a hug, for the record, we die like Bart and Kon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/DC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Because, in this reality, in this new universe, Kon meant abomination.Those words kept playing in his head, again and again. Over and over againIt was such a little thing. So miniscule. Something that shouldn't matter at all.Something that had brought Kon to a breaking point.Or, Kon’s back, and he’s not doing so well in this new world
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Home

A/N: For the record, I stopped reading new comics months ago, but you can't avoid spoilers and random panels, so…

Kara. Kara, why-

Wait no

DC. DC, Why-

Anyways, hurt/comfort for Kon :D

Published: 10/11/2020

Warnings: Dark thoughts on Kon's part. My boy be suffering

* * *

**Home**

This new world...

Kon was shaking, His entire body moved again and again against his will with endless shivers. The sound of thunder ripped across the skies, light illuminating through the cave opening.

Cadmus didn't exist in this world, because of course it fucking didn't. That would have been too easy. Kon could not say he was surprised. Cadmus had been destroyed and left in ruins even back on his own world.

Wait, no.

Destroyed was the wrong word.

They had vanished on him, without a trace. When Kon needed them most, _they had abandoned him._ They had abandoned him to deal with Amanda's Spence and Waller and Lex Luthor all on his own.

Young Justice hadn't even backed him. He'd had no one.

That had been Kon's darkest hour. But, this? This was starting to come pretty damn close, in a far more twisted and mocking way.

Even back then would have been preferable to what he was doing now: hiding out in a cave where the Cadmus of Kon's world had once stood as the heavens above rained and thundered. Kon couldn't stop shaking, no matter how hard he tried. His body simply would not obey him. All he could do was lay there, hugging at his own knees as he sat crouched, back up against the wall.

It took Kon several moments to realise that he was sobbing.

 _'That crazy Star Labs scientist was right',_ Kon thought miserably, unable to help it. Kon had come back to a world that no longer wanted or needed him.

Kara had looked so... Shocked, when Kon had mentioned the name Superman had given him on his world. The name Kon had been so proud of. The name that had made him cry in joy when he had been presented with it, because it had meant _acceptance_ and _family_ and _love_.

Because, it had meant that he finally, **finally** had a place to belong.

A name that, on this world, _meant_ _abomination_.

Such a sick fucking mockery.

For a moment, Kon wondered if it would have been better if Bart had never found him. Bart had been willing to destroy reality itself to save him, but... Had it ever been worth it?

Kon had come back to a world that didn't want or need or even fucking remember him.

Jon Kent was Superboy in this world: A child Superman loved and accepted, one he didn't reject and keep at arms length for years on end.

(Unlike Kara, unlike Chris, unlike Mia. All of them, accepted with open arms, because they all had a crucial thing Kon would always lack- they had been born, he had been made.)

Kara, who he had been so close to, looked at him as if he were a stranger.

No.

 _Worse than that_.

Once he'd told her his name, once he'd told them all, hapilly, how Clark had named him Kon-El, she had been repulsed and disgusted. Repulsed, disgusted, and instantly on edge, looking like she was seconds away from attacking him.

Because, in this reality, in this new universe, _Kon meant abomination._

Those words kept playing in his head, again and again. Over and over again

It was such a little thing. So miniscule. Something that shouldn't matter at all.

Something that had brought Kon to a breaking point.

Kon buried his face into his knees, body shaking with sobs.

"What the hell is even the point of being here?" Kon whispered to himself.

This wasn't his reality. Superman had replaced him, with a better son. A son he didn't keep at arms length. A son who wasn't half Luthor.

Hell. A son that was acknowledged as a son, not just some... thing, made in a lab, like Kon had been.

For a single moment, Kon felt rage. A burning hatred ripped through him, consuming his mind. Consuming his entire soul until it was all he knew, all he had ever been. An image of Jon, laughing while Kara hugged him and Clark ruffled his hair and Lois stood off to the side, smiling approvingly, seared its way into his head.

For a single moment, Kon's eyes glowed a malevolent burning red, the kind that incinerates everything in its path.

Then, Kon realized _exactly_ where his current thoughts were going and let out a horrified gasp, closings his eyes and pressing

his forehead to his knees.

"No, no, no, _no_." Kon muttered. "I won't be like **him**."

An image of Superboy Prime, Clark's single most psychotic persona, flashed before his eyes.

Superboy Prime had been deranged. He'd slaughtered so many people without a second thought, without a care at the damage he was causing and inflicting. He'd caused so much suffering, so much sorrow. He'd rearranged reality without a care at what he was doing, causing an utter mess of things.

He was also from a reality that no longer existed, _just like Kon was._

At outcast, with nowhere to call home.

Kon didn't want to be like that monster. He didn't want to sit here, festering in pain and anger and jealousy and loss. He did not want to be like Superboy Prime, but, for the first time, a small part of Kon understood his killer better than he ever had before.

Kon took in several deep breaths.

Alright, Relax. In. Out. In. Out.

Kon and Prime might have both lost their world's, but the similarities ended there. Kon didn't hate Jon. He didn't harbor any ill will towards the other Kryptonian.

If anything, Kon liked Jon. He wanted to get to know the other kryptonian better. Kon had always wanted a brother. Match hadn't wanted Kon either, insisting he was better. That he was superior.

Kon had been a failed experiment, in Match's eyes. A defect. Something meant to be put down and executed.

But, Jon? Jon, Kon felt, could be his brother. That was one of the few lights in this clusterfuck of a situation. Kon wasn't angry at Jon. How could he be, when Jon hadn't done anything wrong?

Clark and Kara, on the other hand, were entirely different stories. Kon wasn't sure if he would be able to look either of them in the face and remain calm while doing so.

This... This fucking sacked. It hurt. It-

"There you are!" a voice called out,

Startled, Kon jumped. Unfortunately, he forgot he was still crouched with his back up against the cave wall, and hit his head against the rocks.

"Owe!" Kon cried out, more from surprise than anything else. Then his eyes registered who, exactly, had entered the cave.

Kon couldn't keep the surprise off his face.

"Tim? Bart? How did the pair of you-?" _find me,_ Kon was about to ask, but he supposed that would be a stupid question. Bart had hunted him down across the multiverse, and Tim? Tim could find anything that he really put his mind to.

Before Kon could even register what was happening, he had a lap full of Speedster. Kon's hands came up on their own accord, holding onto Bart as the smaller male wrapped his arms around him.

"Kon! You went away and I was worried and my Kon senses were tingling and Tim hacked your phone, so we know what Kara called you, _and I am going to have words with her-."_

Bart's words became a garbled angry mess after that, too fast for even Kon to hear.

Kon spluttered. Looking past Bart's floofy auburn hair, which was a feat all in of itself, Kon stared directly at Tim.

"You hacked my phone!?

Tim himself, now that Kon was getting a closer look at him, was still wearing his hero costume. Come to think of it, Bart was still wearing his too. That said, Tim wasn't wearing his mask, Ken could tell that the other teen had just taken it off, too, based on the red outline.

A part of Kon felt grateful for that. The blank emotionless stare he'd always relieved from Tim's mask left him uncomfortable, especially now that he knew what they hid.

Tim's eyes were mesmerizing. A bit hypnotic, even. Although, that might have been Kon's bisexual disaster heart speaking out to him, if he was being real.

Tim squirmed a bit, actually looking guilty for a few seconds before it was replaced with fire and determination.

"We were worried about you," Tim insisted. "Ma Kent called the Manor in a panic because she said you just up and vanished after helping Superman handle that mess."

Wait, Ma was worried about him?

Heh. That, Kon supposed, was one of the few things that hadn't changed. Ma still cared about him, in this world.

Ma cared about him. Tim cared about him. Bart, clearly, from his universe hopping shenanigans, cared about him.

That, Kon realized, was something that set him apart from Superboy Prime. _Kon. Was. Not._ _ **Alone**_ _._

"So," Tim continued, "I hacked into your phone. You need to shut off some of the settings, by the way. That thing was recording everything around you, so I remotely deleted the files and locked it."

"You did what-." Kon began, alarmed. Damn it! Bloody cellphones, and their espionesque functions. All he needed was for Lex Luthor to figure out that little trick, and he'd get files on Superman's identity because, while this author is featuring some of DC's bullshit for this fic, they refuse to acknowledge the asinine decision of having Superman reveal his identity to the world.

"Kon!" Bart yelled out, hands latching onto the Super's shoulders and shaking him like a rag doll. "Don't scare us like that again! Last time you ran off, we had to fight dinosaurs!"

Kon spluttered a bit at that. Good to know he was trusted to survive, Kon supposed.

Then, Bart lived up to his name and did the unexpected. Cupping Kon's face in his hands, Bart leaned forward and kissed him.

Kon froze.

The kiss was quick. Swift. Over in a heartbeat. A soft press of Bart's lips to his own, before Bart was leaning back and looking worried.

"You don't have to run off on us! We love you and support you! Anything that you have to go through, we'll go through with you, including shitty family members!" Bart declared passionately, eyes wide and earnest.

It took Kon a moment to realize he was gaping, staring at Bart like he had never seen him.

The words... They shouldn't be surprising. They shouldn't be leaving Kon so stunned. They were something he should have known, because hadn't Bart been willing to tear apart reality to find him?

Kon did the only thing he could think of.

Leaning forward, Kon made his intent obvious. Even if he hadn't, Bart was a Speedster. Bart was faster. Bart could have moved, and Kon would not have been able to stop him.

Instead, Bart tilted his head, lips meeting Kon's own.

Kon sighted, closing his eyes, hands reaching up to grip onto Bart's back as the pair of them made out lazily. Bart hugged him back, arms reaching up to curl into Kon's hair, holding him close.

This... Kon had never expected that he could have this. He couldn't deny that he had wanted it for a while. Falling in love with Bart Allen was like breathing. It was something natural, something right.

Bart was pure and bright and kind. How could Kon not love him? How could anyone not love him?

The thing was... He'd never imagined that Bart might feel the same way too.

It was then that Kon heard a distinct coughing sound. Pulling away from Bart, slightly dazed, Kon almost jumped.

Was it bad that he had practically forgotten that Tim was here too?

Tim, however, didn't seem bothered by it. Instead, the young Robin practically tossed himself next to Kon, reaching up to cuddle with him too.

Kon froze. Wait, wait, wait... What, exactly, was going on?

Tim pressed a soft kiss to Kon's cheek, causing his brain functions to crash then and there, _because_ _what?_

Kon couldn't deny that he was in love with both his best friends. To do would be a lie.

Falling in love with Tim hadn't been like falling in love with Bart.

It had been slow. It had taken time. It had been painful, if Kon was being honest with himself. Loving Tim Drake wasn't like loving Bart Allen. Loving Tim Drake was like loving the stars, loving something far and distant and out of reach.

Loving Tim had required walls to fall, secrets shattered down around them in pieces. It had required pain and hardship and tears- none of which Kon would ever take back, because, loving Tim? Loving Tim was worth it.

Right now, however, Kon... Was not sure how to react.

Bart kissing him had been random enough. Now, Tim was kissing him too? Not that Kon was complaining- definitely not complaining - but, that didn't stop him from being a very confused clone boy.

Bart seemed to notice Kon's confusion and pecked him once, lightly on the lips before pulling back, smiling at him.

"So," Bart began. "I'm more observant than either of you two give me credit for, and I noticed all the mooning looks you both kept shooting each other when the other wasn't looking." Bart informed him in a matter-a-fact voice and Kon couldn't help but go beat red, because his eyes did tend to stray towards certain... Parts of Tim. "I also noticed how you two would also give me those same looks, and decided, what the hell, and confronted Tim about it."

Bart had done what?

... Okay, wait. That sounded spot on for Bart, really. Bart would notice random looks and just decide to fuck all and go for it.

Tim's hand curled under Kon's neck, turning his face towards his. Tim... Really was fucking pretty, "I didn't quiet believe Bart when he said he was interested in me and he was sure you were interested in both of us, and, if he was wrong and you're just into him, that's fine, I can back off and-?" Tim was babbling away, and, oh god, had he breath once during that sentence?

Tim's voice was coming across as panicky, worried he'd over stepped some sort of secret boundary. Paranoid that he'd be the left piece out, when that couldn't be farther from the case.

If anything, Kon was the one that was shocked that both Bart and Tim were also interested in him, when they clearly had perfection in each other.

Tim was still babbling, sounding more and more paranoid about the whole thing before Kon decided enough was enough and leaned his forehead against Tim's. Tim felt instantly silent, breath coming out in a short gasp.

"Tim," Kon said, staring straight into **his** Robin's eyes. "I told you: _I will_ _ **always**_ _be your Clone Boy_. I love you, with all my heart."

The beat of Tim's heart was a symphony, one that left Kon wanting to hear more of it's melodic beats. Tim stared at him, wide eyed and in wonder, before tilting his head and kissing Kon.

The kiss, much like the one with Bart, was lazy and soft.

Kon felt Bart call up against him, resting his lead on Kon's shoulder.

"I lost you both once," Bart whispered, voice muffled against Kon's flesh. Kon and Tim both froze. "I was in a world without either of you, and it was horrible. But, I've got you both again. _I found you_ , and I don't want to wait another second."

Bart lifted his head up, staring at the both of them, golden eyes swimming with tears. "I love you both, and I never wanna let go. _Never again."_

Bart gave a full body shudder before burying his face where Kon and Tim's body's met.

Kon couldn't help but gape for a bit before looking at Tim, who was doing the same thing.

… Bart. All this time, Kon had been too stupid about this new world. He had kept focusing on what he'd lost, rather than what he still had.

This world did not remember him. Tana Moon was alive and well, living in Hawaii. King Shark wouldn't even recognize the boy he used to tangle with in Hawaii. Roxy Leech ran a metahuman teen help center. The Simon Valentine of this world had a phobia of frogs, and didn't even live in Smallville.

They didn't remember him, not at all. The island with the Furries was gone. Kon was sure of it. He'd double checked.

This world was different than from what he remembered, but that didn't matter. It didn't matter, because Kon had Bart and he had Tim, and he loved them and they, apparently, somehow, impossibly, _loved him back._

And that, Kon realized, was what mattered most.

Home is where the heart is. And, right now, Kon's home was in this cave with him, right here and now as a storm raged on outside.

Kon exchanged a look with Tim before turning to look down at Bart. Pressing a kiss into Bart's floof, Kon spoke. "I'm not going away. Never again. I love you too, Imp. Always will."

Suddenly, without warning, Bart surged up, meeting Kon's lips in a hungry, desperate kiss. The softness from before was gong replaced by pure need. Need for assurance, need for confirmation that Kon was still there.

That Kon wasn't going to go away and vanish and disappear on him.

Kon met Bart with equal frenzy because he wasn't going away, Kon was here to stay.

He was home.

The three of them spent the rest of the storm cuddled up against rocks, of all things, Not the most conft-able of places, but the three of them were too lazy to move.

Instead, they laid there, falling asleep in each other's arms, happy and content.


End file.
